With growing popularity of MPLS VPN, it is urgently needed to develop configuration and management software for MPLS VPN, which is a core management function for the MPLS VPN technology. MPLS VPN is a highly standardized technology, so it is possible and necessary to create a unique configuration and management development system of MPLS VPN for developing software. At present, there is no such a development system.
At present, the international standard organizations have drafted a relatively unique and complete standard to guide the implementation of MPLS VPN. Accordingly, when configuration and management software of MPLS VPN applies relatively unique mode and method, it is more possible to create a software development system. Secondly, under a unique standard, there are many different implementation ways, so the configuration and management software for MPLS VPN needs a wider adaptability. This means that when MPLS VPN is implemented with different ways, without any update or with less update the configuration and management software for MPLS VPN can satisfy different requires of implementation.